


Fantasy

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Military Uniforms, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sam fantasizes about Janet in uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Fantasia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492641) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [Femslash Big Bang](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/)'s March monthly challenge, "fantasy".

Sam bit down her lower lip discretely, and looked away from Janet, trying to keep a professional expression. She had seen Janet in her dress uniform before, but context was everything, and on previous occasions she had other things in her mind. That night, she had to face a room full of people, either politicians or superior officers, while she and other colleagues from the Stargate Command were awarded medals for saving the Earth yet again. Now the ceremony was over, and they were told by General Hammond to mingle during drinks and answer any questions these people may have about the program that could be accessed without higher level clearance, as they had all been vetted and briefed, and were important enough that they should try to keep them happy.

Sam hated politics, and hated even more being paraded around politicians trying to convince them that her work was worth financing, but she understood the importance of these theatrics, as their program was terribly expensive, and always at risk of being defunded. The problem was, although she understood how important it was to impress these people, they were also very boring, and she couldn’t stand answering the same questions over and over again. At this point, she was on autopilot, almost mechanically giving out answers while her mind wandered.

And her mind was wandering to very interesting places.

Especifically, she found herself looking back at Janet, and then looking away again, trying to keep herself from blushing. Janet looked absolutely gorgeous in her uniform, which was just silly, because the only difference in the way that Sam and Janet dressed were their medals, so Sam shouldn’t feel like this when looking at her. Still, every time she would see Janet on the corner of her eye, she would picture Janet climbing on her lap, stranding her, taking advantage of the boost in height the position gave her to take control of the kiss. She loved when Janet did that, took charge, showed how authoritative she could be, and made Sam feel smaller and so vulnerable, but not in a bad way. She always had to be so strong and capable, and it felt good, having someone she trusted enough to be vulnerable with.

Sam shook her head, and tried to concentrate on the very boring conversation she was having. The senator she was talking to was actually the third white man to ask her if the stargate travel wasn’t dangerous for her ‘lady parts’, and she probably deserved another medal for not demonstrating a few of her combat techniques on them. She had been angrier in the past, while she still thought she had to prove herself, but now she knew anyone who mattered knew how capable she was, and understood when, unfortunately, she had to hold her tongue with people who didn’t deserve the respect their position entitled them.

Another hour passed, and her mind was back at wandering. She just wished the night was over soon, especially because they had to pair up when getting hotel rooms, and as the only two women, of course Sam and Janet had been paired, and Sam had no doubt Janet was as eager as she was to take full advantage of that. It wasn’t often that they could find time away for themselves, as they had to be discrete, so they had to claim every opportunity they could to be alone.

Just to think of being alone with Janet dressed like that… Sam would normally be professional, keep her head on the job, even when she was near Janet, but this event was simply more than she could stand. Sam was no stranger to fantasies, in fact, she had a very active fantasy life, as was necessary for someone who had spent many years mostly single, but there was something new and exciting about being in public and not being able to control her thoughts like that. That’s what Janet did to her, made her close to losing control. And the fact that they didn’t have any alone time for over a month didn’t help, she couldn’t even remember the last time they were able to even steal a kiss, and she missed Janet.

Sam tried not to think about sliding her hands up Janet’s thighs, pulling down her pantyhose while they kissed desperately. Janet would try to open her jacket, but Sam would place a hand over hers, stopping her, and ask breathlessly for her to keep the uniform on. And Janet would smile knowingly and whisper in her ear, asking Sam how much she liked seeing Janet dressed like that, and if she thought about this while they were still at the ceremony. Sam would moan and tell Janet exactly what she did to her, and how she would get back at her for this now.

Sam couldn’t decide if she would rather keep Janet’s clothes as pristine as possible, fingering her at a slow and torturous pace, watching Janet lose control while still looking gorgeous in her dress uniform, or if she would rather pull up Janet’s skirt and eat her out until Janet was begging for release and her clothes were a mess. Both were far too tempting, maybe even tempting enough to try for one and then the other, even though they had to wake up early the following morning.

Sam looked at her watch, another hour before they could leave. She didn’t know how she would stand to stay there for that long, she could feel her panties uncomfortably damp, and didn’t risk even looking at Janet’s general direction for fear that she would blush uncontrollably. The night had already been long enough, and now was dragging itself even more slowly. At least there was something to be said about delayed gratification, and she was sure it would be worth the wait once she was able to get her hands on Janet.

In the meantime, she tried to push away that little fantasy of hers, which wasn’t making the wait any easier. There was a time and a place for something like that, and it wasn’t when she couldn’t do anything about it.


End file.
